


Our Dreams Disappeared, Just Like Our Home

by AzarikaTheParasite



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BlackHat is injured, BlackHat loves Flug, Blood and Injury, Dark Humor, Flug feels bad, Flug is taking care of Black Hat, M/M, SECRETLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarikaTheParasite/pseuds/AzarikaTheParasite
Summary: THE STORY IS ONHOLD. I WILL FINISH IT.After another failed project of Doctor Flug the whole building blew up and left him and his coworkers homeless. To make things worse his boss Black Hat was seriously injured in a process. However, Black Hat got injured in rather interesting way, way Flug couldn´t quite understand but he is about to find out. . .Warning: English is not my first language and there will be like billion mistakes through out the story and I am really sorry about that. I try my best so don´t give up on me.Also: There will be a NSFW/Slash scenes in future but I will make that part as a different story so you don´t have to read porn if you don´t want to.





	1. No Place To Call Home

Doctor Flug still didn´t know what went wrong, everything happened so fast. There was an explosion, they had to run, hide in old building... And now? Now, they were homeless, broken, hungry, cold and bruised. 

And everything was his and only his fault. He wanted to cry, he wanted to cry because he messed up another project. He felt guilty because his stupid actions lead to destruction of whole Black Hat Inc.. His workplace, his laboratory, his... His home... 

He couldn´t také it anymore and he started to cry. 

„Oh, look who´s crying!“ A familiar voice said. 

It was Demencia, of course it was her. And of course it wasn´t any friendly voice either, she sounded annoyed and even angry, but she was right. If someone should cry it definietly wasn´t him. 

„The one who should be crying is me! Because you killed Black Hat!“ 

„He is not dead! Stop saying it! He is just... he...is sleeping...“ 

„Oh yea? But it is your fault that he is like this! If it weren´t you and your stupid inventions we wouldn´t be here! We would be sleeping in our comfy lovely beds and I would live with Black Hat happily ever after!“

„You didn´t live with him like that before.“ 

„Well! Maybe today he was about to ask me out!“

„Dem-“

„And even if not, he almost died because of you, we all almost died because of you!“ 

At this time, 505 took a step bettween them. 

Both of them calmed down a little bit. Silence fell.

„Look,“ Flug broke the silence. „I´m sorry, I know you are upset, I know I messed up, but trust me, I´ve never wanted this. And I will do anything that I can to make it like it was before. Please, don´t give up on me...“ 

He started subbing. 

„Please, please don´t...“

„It´s okay.“ Demencia said. 

„Well, not really okay, but I understand and I still like you. And I don´t want you to feel so bad, but you understand why am I acting like this, right?“ 

„I do, I´m sorry for what I´ve said.“ 

„Hey, no hard feelings about that... Already forgotten“ 

Flug smiled a little. He knew Demencia was a good friend deep inside. A little crazy, but still very kind. 

„You guys get some sleep, I will také care of the fire.“

Flug suggested and Demencia or 505 weren´t complaining. They both fell asleep rather quickly but it wasn´t a surprise after the day they just had. Flug sighed and watched as the fire danced, keeping him warm. He knew he wouldn´t sleep anyway. The things that happened wouldn´t let him get any sleep. It wasn´t only about his failure...

There was... something... else. That happened. Something between him and Black Hat, and probably the reason why Flug is still alive with only little burns and bruises. Sadly... also the reason why Black Hat ended with such serious injuries.


	2. Perfect view of human error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had really happened?

We will take a look into what really happened that day. 

 

Flug looked into the fire, trying to find answers. What had happened? He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts run wild.   
...  
It was supposed to be a normal day, well, today. Flug was testing his new invention, but it wasn’t some dangerous weapon so it was supposed to be okay.   
His new invention was a teleporter, and Flug was about to test it for the first time. he put one teleporter at the end of the room other one on the opposite side. He put an apple in one of the teleporters and a pushed button. Nothing had happened for a while, but then the teleporter started buzzing and making weird noises. 

Something went wrong. 

Terribly wrong. It was supposed to teleport an apple from one end of the room to the other, but instead, it seemed like the apple got stuck inside.Due to water that was in the apple the teleporter crushed... It wouldn´t be that big of a deal if it wasn´t the reason for the teleporter to explode. Idiot! Idiot! Black Hat is going to kill him! He started panicking and looking for the fire extinguisher.

He started running around, but his lab coat brushed against some chemicals and knocked them to the ground where they caught on fire.

Flug, hopeless, jumped on his table to escape the fire and started running towards the door. He was almost there when he heard even bigger explosion than before. Frightened, he realized how far in the room fire got. Before he could do anything, his rather annoyed and angry boss entered the vicinity.

“What the he-“ He stopped and looked around the laboratory. There was silence which was quickly broken by Flug.

“S-sir! You have to go! There are propane butane tanks!“ He cried out. 

“What?!“ Black Hat snapped back. 

“They are going to explode! Go sir!“ 

There was a clanging sound as one of the bottles fell down to the ground, next seconds were fast. Flug closed his eyes. This is it. He thought. Black Hat rushed to Flug, wrapped his arms around him and fell with him to the ground. Still, in a position of a tight hug, Flug opened his eyes. Unable to process what just happened.   
He saw Black Hat and tried to break from the hug, but his boss just hissed move. Black Hat lifted his head to look in the direction of the explosion but soon came another one, and a piece of metal from a tank hit Black Hat right in the eye. He hissed in pain.

“Motherf-“

“S-sir! I-“

“Stay where you are!“

“But-“

“There are more bottles.“ 

“But-“

“Quit bitching you little ungrateful brat and don’t move!“ Yelled Black Hat.

After that, Flug stayed completely still. He was looking right into Black Hat’s eye, trying to understand what was going on inside Hat´s head. Seeing how one of his eyes bled terribly, little blood drops falling on his paper bag. Still. He stayed still. Explosions continued-. 

The sound of the explosions wasn’t as horrible as sound of pieces of metal tearing up Black´s clothes, his skin, stuck in this meat on his back. Every time piece of metal found its way to Black´s back he hissed with pain, but never let go of Flug. He only whispered to him to stay like he was. Still holding him tightly, he shielded him from all pieces of metal, from the fire... 

This was one of the moments Flug knew, that he would remember for the rest of his life. After all explosions ended, the first noticeable sound was Black´s muffled sigh.  
“Good boy.” He said, before he collapsing on Flug and putting all of this weight on top of the doctor.

At that time Demencia and 5.0.5. appeared, Demencia started yelling questions about what happened and 5.0.5. gently, carefully took Black Hat into his fluffy arms and put him on his back. 

Flug stood up, looking around himself. He couldn’t recognize his own laboratory. He could get lost between broken inventions, he couldn´t find way out through the fire. His home was here just this morning, but now? Now there was nothing. 

His boss, always so strong, so powerful, so great, was now a little ball of pain.   
He could stay here forever, just watching what he had done. But he was shaken from his thoughts by sirens from police cars. Villains have no friends.They had to run... 

Run. Run away. Never look back. Never say what you have done.

 

...

 

Flug had been torn away from his thoughts by the sound of twigs snapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big thank you to my beta readers for helping me get this chapter and the first one together! I would be nothing without and you can thank them for making this readable, definitely check them out! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dakkori/pseuds/dakkori - Dakkori 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermun - Clover


	3. Villains Don´t Have Friends, Or Do They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back, sorry for being late with this chapter. But it is a bit longer, so I hope you will be able to fogive me.   
> In this chapter we will meet my OC´s, now I need to know your opinion on them because It will be important further in a story. 
> 
> Again, big thanks to http://archiveofourown.org/users/dakkori/pseuds/dakkori for being my Beta reader! 
> 
> Enjoy!

They weren´t alone, Flug thought. He looked at his sleeping friends and his boss. No time to act like a chicken! He took one of the sticks, light it on fire and jumped to his feet. He started looking around him.

"W-Who is there?“ He asked, his voice shaking and cracking. The leaves started rushing as someone was moving towards Flug.

„No need to worry Doctor.“ Someone said.

Flug still didn´t know who it was, but he could recognize Russian accent and that the voice probably belonged to a woman. As rushing continued, someone appeared in front of Flug.

„Good evening, Doctor.“The woman said and smiled at the confused Flug. She was tall, short blonde hair. Green eyes that looked out for danger, and she wore acamouflage jacket with many pockets, matching trousers and black boots. On her neck, she had black choker with ‘sweetheart’ written on it.

„You are-“

At this point, Demencia and 5.0.5. woke up. Both of them looked at the woman and Flug´s defensive pose. Demencia sat down and gasped.

„I know you!“ She pointed at the woman.

„Well, that is quite possible, since I know you, Demencia.“ The woman smirked again, and it seemed like she is enjoying the show. 505 hid behind Demencia and waited what would happen.

Woman comes to Flug and took the stick from his hand, then slowly put it into fire.

„Now, I´m not here to hurt you.Quite the opposite, to be honest.“

Demencia watched her suspiciously.

„Yeah! But we don´t know who you are, so-

„She is Agnes. Right?“ Said Flug, and then looked at the woman to see if he was right.

Stranger put one of her hand on her chest. „Nice to know you remember, doctor. You are right. My name is Agnes, and I know you because I buy lots of goodies from your boss.“  
„Ohhhh!“ Demencia sighed. That´s how I know her! She thought.

„I´ve seen the news.“ Agnes continued. „The mansion blew up... They weren´t able to find bodies... yet.“

She put her hands behind her back and walked slowly around them as she explained what is going on. „I bet they will be looking for them...Not only there, but here too. Right now. You are quite an easy target for them. Not hiding behind walls. Especially...“

She stepped to Black Hat.

„When one of you is injured.“

She squatted down to him, looking at his wounds.

„Hey! Leave him alone!“ Demencia yelled.

„He needs to get these wounds cleaned out, or he will get an infection...“ Agnes explained with a serious voice.

„...Oh...“ Demencia said and just stared at her.

Agnes turned around to face them, and she took a deep breath. „So, you have two opinions: Stay here, let Black Hat get an infection...Or! You can trust me and let me help you guys out.“

„Trust...you?“ Flug asked, not knowing what to think about this whole situation.

„Do you really believe in option number one, doctor?“Agnes asked,her gaze piercing into Flug.

Flug glimpsed at his friends...Then back at Agnes. And lastly at sleeping Black Hat. Deep breath, breathe in, breathe out.

„I don´t, please... Help us.“ He didn´t have the other opinion, his voice cracked as he sounded defencless as he agreed on a deal. 

Agnes just smiled and turned way she came. „Then come on! We have injured man over here!“

She led them deep into forest, and even though it was quite dark, she seemed to know exactly where to go. Flug and others followed, 505 was in the back, holding Black Hat´s body, still sobbing.  
„Donut worry my grizzly friend, your boss will be soon like a fish in a water!“

„Fish in a water?“ Flug asked curiously.

„Oh yeah, sorry it´s something we say a lot! I mean, in our country.“

„You mean Germany?“ Demencia asked.  
Agnes raised her eyebrows and then with a deep voice said: „I'm going to ignore that.“

Flug out hailed, thank god! He was scared for his life when Demencia said that, for his luck, they continued on their way in silence.

„Here we are!“ Agnes said when they arrived in front of the cottage in the middle of the forest It was pretty big and seemed quite nice.

„Oh, by the way,“ Agnes said when she stood in front of main doors.

„I have a... pet.“ She said unsurely.

„A pet?“ Flug asked.

„Like a cat or something?“ Demencia asked with a tinge of happiness in her voice.

„More like a dog, you will see...“ She said and unlocked the door.She stepped inside and let others do the same. „We have guests!“ She yelled.

„Put on your pants.“ She added with a little smirk.

At this moment, Flug froze, pet? Dog? Pants? What in the world-

Before he could do anything Agnes went to a room that seemed to be a living room. As 505 followed,Demencia pushed Flug too. On the sofa there was a man, he was lying with his head and hands on the floor, back on sofa seat with his legs in the air. He was naked, like, all naked. Nothing to the imagination, nothing. Oh god. Flug looked in different directions, he was looking at everything but a hairy naked man on a sofa.

„Oh, I thought they are prostitutes...Sad...“ The man said, not paying attention to them at all. Or the fact that Demencia was hypnotized by his croach..

Agnes just sighed and put her hands on her hips.

„Pants. On.“ She said coldly.

„Pfft, you are no fun!“ He said. Still lying on couch, he started putting on sweatpants that were near by.

„You missed Alan Ituriel´s show.“ He said to Agnes, grumpy.

„Yeah, I will watch it tomorrow, you know I had to be a hero again.“ She said and nodded to guests. For the first time, the man looked at them. His jaw dropped, eyebrows jumped high, then. There was a smirk and yelling. „I saw you on television!“

He jumped to his feet and ran to them. Started looking at them from all angles and studying them.

„You are the bomb guys! The big puff guys!“

„...What?“ Flug asked.

„You know! The ones that are dead! Because their mansion exploded!“

„Dead?!“ Flug squeaked, voice cracking.

„You don´t seem dead to me..“ The man said and now studied them even more.

„Because they are not.“ Agnes simply said.

„They survived and are alright, but their boss is injured. He needs a little operation.“

„O-operation?“ Flug said nervously.

Agnes laughed. „Oh yes, Doctor.“ She looked back at the man. „Prepare operating table, mister Nail.“

„Okey dokey!“ Said Nail and ran out of the living room. Agnes then looked at Flug, still wearing that creepy smirk.

„Doctor,... Will you be my nurse?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it through! Great! Now feel free to comment and let me see your opinion on my OC´s! Also today is my birthday! But giving you this chapter is the best present for me. Thank you for reading... 
> 
> \- Azarika


	4. Operation Black hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´m alive! Sorry that this chapter took so long! We had some problems, plus my co-worker broke her leg so I had to take her shifts. Anyway! I promise another chapters will be sooner!
> 
> Again, big thanks to http://archiveofourown.org/users/dakkori/pseuds/dakkori for being my Beta reader!

Flug looked at Agnes, unsure. “Come on, you are a Doctor, right?“ She mocked him. 

“But, but in physics and technology!“ He disagreed. 

“Then just imagine that it is a robot.“She said. 

There was the sound of plates and glass falling on the ground from the room. Agnes looked at Flug and took his hand, following sounds of broken glass to what seemed like a really messy kitchen. Nail threw everything from dining table on the floor, looking really pleased with himself and his work. 

He then looked at Agnes, waiting for further instructions.

“Good boy, go play with Demencia outside.“ 

“Woo hoo! Can I take my baseball bat?“ He asked, joyful like a little child on Christmas.

“Sure, just don´t hit her!“ 

“Okay, thanks, mama!“ 

He jumped and ran to find Demencia, who wasn´t complaining about going outside to “play“ with Nail. Now there were only four of them. Agnes told 5.0.5. to put Black Hat on the kitchen table lying on his stomach. He did so, and the poor, innocent bear decided he was too innocent to see this, so Agnes sent him to watch TV. 

Now that Black Hat was lying on the table, Agnes went through all the cabinets in the kitchen until she found a bowl, tweezers, little knife, and a bottle of vodka.  
Flug watched her as she prepared all the things, laying them next to Black´s body. 

“Are we using vodka as a disinfectant ?“ He asked.

“Oh yeah, that too...“ She said and then took a shot out of the bottle. Flug just raised his eyebrows and waited. 

“It is better if I´m not totally sober, trust me.“ She said, then she poured vodka into a bowl and put all of the other things in. She let them soak for a little while and started slowly cutting away Back Hat´s clothing, careful to not do more damage.

As she revealed his back as best as she could, she raised her arm and put another bowl on the table. She looked at Flug, standing there, obviously still scared for his boss.

“Don´t worry Doctor, I once put a guy together with just a duct tape.“ She said.  
“Yeah, but this...It´s all my fault!“ He said, voice cracking, losing it.  
“Hey, now doctor. Calm down, we all make mistakes... Some are smaller some are bigger but in the end, it´s nothing more than a mistake.“ 

Flug looked at her.

“Why are you doing this?“ Agnes stopped and look away from Black´s body.  
“Why are you helping us?“

“...Why not?“ She simply said. 

“If I was in your position and you were in mine… Would you let me as I was? Would you run away and let me die?“ She asked.

“...“

“I know you, Doctor, I know you more than you think, maybe only from what Black Hat has told, but I do. And I know... That you are a good person.“ 

“But I work for evil, making weapons... I am a villain.“ Flug argued.

Agnes smiled. “You don´t have to be a nice guy to be a hero... Also, we are all villains in someone´s else story.“ 

Flug stopped, looking at her for a long time, unable to say anything.

“Just try not to be a villain in your own story.“ She added and went back to work, picking pieces of metal from Black Hat´s back with tweezers.

“The point is, don´t think about it. Think about things you can do to be better for yourself, not for others. Now, help me here with this while I take a look at that eye.“ 

She gave him the tweezers and shifted to Black´s face. Analyzing damage. While she was doing so, Flug carefully started taking pieces and putting them away.. Every piece Flug saw in his hands made him question situation even more. 

Now... Looking down at his boss. He didn´t look scary, not even angry. He didn´t even look like a monster anymore, he looked like... A human. Seeing him in pain, unable to protest, unable to fight back. Made him seem human. 

Flug now felt like him,in a way he never did before. Until now, this was the moment he was closest to his boss. Because they were both scared, hurt, and in a way...both unconscious. 

Flug was just blindly doing what he was told while he drowning in his mind, thinking about the incident over and over again. It was like never ending story, still playing in his head over and over again. Black Hat... Black Hat... Did he save him? He did. His boss saved his life, again. 

But now, it was somehow different, he risked his own life for Flug. Flug never ever thought Black would be capable of doing such a thing. Maybe... Maybe he cared? Flug thought.

“I can´t do it,“ Agnes said and threw Flug back into reality.

“W-what?“ Flug asked unsure what was going on.

“His eye, I can´t save it. It has to go out...“ She said, seeming rather angry.

“Damn it!“ She smashed her fist on the table. 

Flug jumped at that motion and almost dropped little tweezers he was holding. He was afraid this situation would come. But somehow he hoped that Black Hat wouldn´t have to lose his eye. But when he saw the big piece of metal Agnes was now holding in her hand, he understood. It was inches long and pretty sharp, black blood still dripping from it. 

“Nevermind then,“ Agnes sighed. “We have to take the whole eye out... But I already know about something that will make him look more evil than ever! But not for now...“ 

“Such as?“ Flug asked curiously. 

“Oh, you will see doctor, you will see...“ She smiled and continued in her work, as she was finishing last details such as bandages on his head, covering his eye. Flug sat on a chair just watching her. How did she know all this stuff? He knew she was in the army but... Still. 

Also, how is she NOT concerned about black blood? How is HE not concerned about black blood? Well, Black Hat is a monster, after all, his skin is black, his eyes are black... But blood still surprised him a bit. The consistency was weird.He at least expected it to be a consistency of human blood. It was a lot thicker than human blood. 

Black Hat was different, so, so different. So, why did Flug feel so close to him now? 

“All done,“ Agnes said, happy with her work. “Now, doctor I think you should get some rest...“ 

Flug looked at her, surprised by her sudden care. “Oh?“ 

“Don´t worry, I will prepare the sofa for you, but you will have to take Black Hat on the sofa too. We did not really expect to have a sleepover.“ She said sarcastically. 

“Sleep next to Black hat?!“ Once his boss will wake up he would kill him instantly, Flug thought.

“Donut worry doctor, he won´t kill you...“ She said as she knew what Flug was thinking. 

“If he wanted you dead, he wouldn´t have saved you in a first place.“  
Wait, did he say to Agnes that Black Hat saved him?

“Donut worry doctor. It´s going to be fine, besides... He wouldn't mind...“ She winked at Flug which froze at a place. What.... What? WHAT?! 

What does she know that Flug don´t?! 

He suddenly started blushing as if he was stupid teen all over again. He shook his head. 

“Come on, doctor! Life isn´t as serious as you think!“ She smiled and started preparing the sofa for Flug and Black Hat. 

…

It was the middle of the night when Flug finally switched lights off in a living room. Agnes went to her own room taking 5.0.5. with her saying that she has one sofa in her room for the “little grizzly“ to sleep on. Demencia still hadn’t come back with the weird man. He just hoped he didn´t rape her, or Demencia him. You never know... 

But now, he was too tired to even think about that. He took off his paper bag and stipped himself only into his blue boxers and lay down next to his boss. An awkward silence followed. Black Hat was still sleeping on his stomach, but he was facing Flug which made him nervous. 

However, he couldn´t make himself to look away. He looked so peaceful, so human-like... Flug started liking the view... So much that he even stopped being nervous. Instead, he threw blanket on his boss wishing him a good night and then closed his eyes...

Maybe, life wasn’t as serious... for now.

…

Somewhere in the woods:  
Nail was covered in blood, so was Demencia. They stood in a circle of dead bodies.  
“That was...“ Demencia exhaled.  
“Super duper bloody awesome fun?“ Nail asked.  
“Exactly....LET´S DO IT TOMORROW TOO!“ She screamed.  
“Fuck yeah!“ Nail screamed back.

Many people died. And it was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! something is forming huh huh? I guess you can call this part a lil fluff right? Yea, we will work on that. Let me know your opinion in the comments!


	5. Good Morning! Or Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s me again, this chapter is BEFORE ANY CORRECTION BY BETA READER, you have been warn. Since my gal has a lot of stuff on mind now and I don´t want you to guys wait so long I´ve decided to public this chapter without her reading first, I hope she might have time for it later, but I really wanted to publish it as soon as possible. 
> 
> so here it is! You can see how my work looks like and how much we can be grateful for beta readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug: .......... please........... dont.......

Waking up was a bit... odd. First of all, Flug almost fell from the sofa when he saw Black´s face so close to his. Thank god, that he balanced his body and stayed on the sofa. Because the sound he would make by falling on his ass would wake up Black for sure... 

He found his bag, same as he put it last night. As he was putting it on he heard the door open.   
„And then I cut his jaw and as it was hanging there I said: „Why the long face?“ „ Man said and then made a sound that Flug recognized as a kind of laugh. He also heard high-pitched laugh he knew. It was Demencia with Nail. 

Flug quickly put his pants on and stood up looking like nothing happened, it´s not like he was sleeping next to his boss a few minutes ago. Not at all. As the two went to the living room they greeded Flug. „Oh hey, Flug! How was your sleep?“   
Flug looked at them to answer and: „OH MY GOD!WHAT HAPPENED?!“ They both were covered in blood!

Nail looked at the shocked doctor and titled his head to one side like a dog. Demencia giggled.“We were out to have some fun! Lots, lots of fun!“ She answered as it was nothing.   
„Yea, why didn´t you tell me, doctor, that you make super fine girls like Demencia?! I would order five!“ 

Flug didn´t know what to say.“W-well... She was an... accident?“   
„Wow, that is really rude Flug!“ Demencia said.   
„Don´t worry boo, I was my parent's accident too... You know the story when the wife tells ya:“I´m pregnant.“... The only problem was, that she had other wife. Oopsie!“ Nail said while Flug was still trying to figure out, how one of lesbian can get pregnant... Oh! Oh.... OOOOh....He looks at Nail, that, explains... A lot. 

„Are you done with your sad story about your mother being a whore?“ Agnes said, standing in the door frame of the living room. She was wearing babydoll and matching robe with lace, holding coffee mug with: „Trump is dumb.“ On it. 

Nail smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. „Just look here at my 3rd mother! Being all bitchy and gay as my first two.“ 

Agnes looked at him. „ Call me once you fucked at least half a man I did, then we can talk.“   
Nail laughed: „Dear, I do not fuck, I make loveeee. And then I brutally murder them, but for these last minutes I make lovee.“

„You mean for those 40 seconds you least, right?“ Agnes smirked.  
¨

For Flug that was a too much information for him to bear. But Demencia was enjoying herself, well, more than usually as she was listening as the duo was shaming one another. This went on and on until there was a sound from a sofa. 

Groan, made everyone shut their mouths and turn their heads to Black Hat that just woke up. As he was covering his mouth when he was yawning, he began to brush his hands against his back. Then it happened, he opened his eye. 

„What the heck happened?!“ He yelled and then realized his vision was blurry. He put his hand on his other eye, wait... Why does he have bandages on it?! What the fuck is going on?! Why are his eye and back hurts like hell?! Then, he looked at the group standing in the room.   
„What the fuck did you do to me?!“ He yells, pure anger in his voice.   
„We saved you, you´re welcome...“ Agnes said though that was not a good answer for Black Hat as he got up and rushed to her. Wrapping his claws around her neck. „Don´t you dare fuck with me, Agnes!“ He hissed. 

Agnes stayed calm. „I´m saying the truth, you need to calm down, or your pain will get worse.“ She said cool as a cucumber.   
Nail stepped next to Agnes and pinned Black Hat with his stare.   
„S-sir, Agnes is right. Y-you should-“ Flug tried to say but was quickly cut off by his boss.   
„You! You shut up! It´s all your fault that I´m like this so don´t try to give me orders!“ He said but took his hands away from Agnes, he sat down on the sofa.   
„Get. Out.“ 

Two words made all people go to the kitchen, the last one who was leaving was Flug, who seemed to be glued down to the floor.   
„You deaf?!“ Black hissed at him. Flug jumped and quickly left.   
All of them were sitting in a kitchen. No one spoke a word, not even Demencia.   
„He needs to get used to it...“ Said Agnes finally.   
Flug looked up, meeting her eyes.  
„Donut worry doctor, he will. Same as he will realize that you did nothing wrong, I think he already knows... Now, who wants pancakes?“ Smiled at everyone especially Flug.   
„I´ve heard that you like them, right?“ She asked Flug.  
„Y-yeah, but... from who?“ 

„Black Hat said... He talks a lot, about you... When he is drunk.“ She said as it was nothing and started making pancakes.   
With her back to them, Demencia asked: „You have seen Black Hat drunk?!“   
„I did.“ She said, not turning and still focusing on pancakes.   
„When?!“ Demencia continued. 

„Well, I don´t know if I am allowed to say...“ She said unsurely.   
„Let´s just say, that every year, there is one place where villains that have one thing common come and celebrate... things...“ She said nervously.   
„It´s a nice place! We drink, talk, drink again...“   
„Something alcoholic like Agnes loves...“ Added Nail. Agnes just gazed at him, not even fighting back, because she knew this would go on and on. 

„So, that´s why Black Hat knows your name...“ Said Flug, somehow relieved.   
„Oh yes, it is kind of tradition, I remember him being here for the first time, trying to sell us some of his products. But then, he started going there not to sell his products but to have fun. He even laughed! And It wasn´t evil laugh either, the genuine laugh... He especially liked one of the gentlemen here...“ She blushed a little. 

All of them were listening, except Nail that was eating his can dog food as normal. „Who was that guy?“ Demencia asked curiously. Agnes smirked. „The devil himself... Julius Moonrey, who would have thought? I mean, he does také great care of himself and is quite a looker. Ohhh and his French accent!“ She started melting. And for some reason Flug started being jealous of that guy, he doesn´t even know him, but he can tell he is a duchebag! Why would Black Hat laugh with some guy like him? 

Anges made a fake caught. „Well, my point is. He doesn´t look like someone who would be this way.... Poor little girls that fell in love with him.But it seems like he is close to Black Hat. See them talking to each other all the time, they even talk about you!“ She said looking at Demencia and Flug. 

„R-really?!“ Both of them blurred out.   
„Yeah, as I say, it is easy to make him talk, if you have the right medicine.“ She laughed and finished preparing pancakes.   
„Breakfast is ready!“ She cheered and put plates in front of everybody except Nail. She glanced at him. „Nail! You dirty pig!“ She yelled.   
„Why thank you!“ Answered Nail automatically.   
„We have guests! At least eat with a spoon!“ She said poking his cheek with a spoon. Nail rolled his eyes and took the spoon. „Yes, my dearest...“ He mummered and continued eating his dog food right from a can with the spoon. 

As Flug was watching them he couldn´t help but ask. „So, you two...“ He started and all eyes were on him, especially Nails and Agneses.   
„Are a couple?“   
Flug quickly realized what a dumb question was that when a cup in Agnese's hand broke. Agnes was not moving, not even an inch. However, Nail, he started laughing like a bloody mad man! He smacked a table couple of times too. Then he put his hand on Flug´s shoulder.   
„Oh my fucking god this is gold Doctor! This is so good I just wanna kiss ya!“   
„Please, don't.“ Was the only thing Flug managed to get off his mouth before his eyes met Agneses.   
She looked at Flug, then at Nail, back to Flug and whispered: „Are you fucking serious? He is a motherfucking psychopath...“ 

Nail stopped, looked at Agnes and whispered back: „I´m only crazy for you darling.“   
„Oh shut up! Or I´m going to cut your throat!“ She groaned.   
„But Nail! I... I thought we had something! Or are you taking every girl out to murder children from camp?!“ Demencia played.   
„Oh no, you were my first!“ Nail played drama queen.   
„So it is...“ Said Agnes.   
„You have Demencia, I have my vodka... And Doctor? The doctor has his boss.“ She winked at Flug that was blushing hard. Thank god for the bag.   
„Talking about the boss... We should probably také look at him.“ She added. Then, she looked at still bloody Nail and Demencia.   
„You two! Shower, now!“   
„Yayyyyy shared shower!“ Nail yelled.  
„Separately ...“ Agnes added.   
„Awwwwww bummer!“ Said both of them.


	6. I´m sorry! But don´t worry!

Hello! I want to say I am sorry for not putting out another chapter for this long, I do have my reasons though, having school 5 days a week and 2 days of work a week got me to the point I just come home, feed my pets and sleep because I know I can only get 4 hours of sleep. Plus, I got sick with my knee, I´m having a surgery on monday so bare with me, I am still thinking about this fanfic and I am going to finish it, right now I am working on next chapter and I hope I will be able to post it maybe this week or the week after. 

\- thank you for understanding Azarika

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for sticking with me through this story! - Azarika


End file.
